Say Something
by vampoof94
Summary: Felicity gets a late night visit from someone she can't stop thinking about. Smoaking Canary


It has been weeks since Sara left Starling City and Felicity was only getting more frustrated with her life. She never wanted to have this kind of life, but it did help people. She would never regret that, but she couldn't help but to think it would be easier if she hadn't met Sara. The girl came into her life like a wrecking ball and turned everything upside down before quickly leaving without a word. Sara and Felicity had gotten close to each other during Sara's stay in Starling city. Sara actually opened up to the IT girl. She told stories from her time being an assassin and that was more than she ever told anyone else. She hated opening up to people, but for some reason she felt like she wanted to tell Felicity. They made good friends. When everything had started going downhill in the city, Sara was always around Felicity. She never left the girls side and now she had decided to leave the city once again. Felicity was now sitting on her couch flipping through channels. She had tried everything she could to forget Sara, but nothing was working. The city had been rebuilding itself over the past few weeks and people tried to move on, but Felicity knew nothing would be the same. Oliver had to deal with the loss of his mother and Thea leaving and not talking to him or anyone since. Laurel tried to help Oliver, but she also was busy helping her dad recover from his wounds. Diggle was preparing to be a father and Felicity really had nothing to do. She didn't have anyone to help and nobody to mourn. All she could do was wait for Sara to return. She sighed and turned the TV off before walking into her bedroom and laid down in bed. She pulled the covers up and closed her eyes. When she did that she could smell Sara on the shirt she was wearing. It made sense because it was one of Sara's shirts from the time she stayed with Felicity. Sara hadn't wanted it back so instead she took one of Felicity's shirts to wear when they were apart. Felicity smiled into her pillow and let Sara's scent help her fall asleep.  
><strong>...<strong>

"Hey." A soft voice whispered into the night and Felicity jumped and two hands caressed her cheeks. She caught her breath and realized she knew those hands.

"Sara." Felicity sat up and threw her arms around the assassin. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Felicity." Sara said as she returned the hug a little bit tighter. "You're actually the reason I came home."

"Really?" Felicity felt her cheeks heat up. She was so glad it was dark in the room.

"Yeah." Sara released her hold on Felicity and settled her hand over felicity's. Felicity smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Do you mean coming home as in really coming home? Well that made no sense. I mean yeah you woke me in the middle of the night so I can't think clearly, but oh...I ruined the moment by opening my mouth...sorry." Felicity ducked her head in embarrassment and Sara chuckled.

"I mean I'm really coming home well actually I was hoping I could stay with you?"

"Of course you can! I already told you that we could go get another bed for you."

"But I like sharing with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Felicity looked down at their hands. She wanted to know where her and Sara stood. They had done a lot of flirting and Felicity thought it could be just for fun or more serious. She was always afraid to ask Sara what they were, but tonight she felt something making her brave. She had to say something.

"What are we? I mean what exactly do I mean to you?" Felicity lifted her head and looked at Sara. Sara tilted her head with a small smile.

"I haven't made it clear?"

"I don't think so...or else I wouldn't ask."

"Well allow me to show you." Sara leaned forward and captured Felicity in a kiss. Sara's free hand drifted to felicity's cheek where she caressed it slowly. Felicity didn't even hesitate to return the kiss. It felt completely natural to kiss Sara Lance. She brought her hand up and placed it on the back of Sara's neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues collided and it made the sensation all the better. Sara pushed them back onto the bed and pulled away from Felicity. "That answer your question?"

"Yeah..." Felicity answered breathlessly. Sara chuckled and stood up. "You better not be leaving me again."

"Relax Felicity. I'm just going to take a shower."

"Oh...good."

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked. Felicity shook her head quickly. Sara smirked. "Would you like to join me?" Felicity blushed and ducked her head, but nodded. Sara grabbed the girl's hand and tugged her towards the bathroom. "All you had to do was say something." She laughed as Felicity shut and locked the door behind them. Maybe meeting Sara wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
